


Satan Loves Me.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Ryuki, Satã!Kakuzu, Slow Burn, Um tanto quanto melancólico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Após a morte de sua mãe, Hidan começou a ter alucinações com um homem que se denomina Satã que lhe seguia para todos os cantos em que ia, no entanto, será que ele realmente é apenas uma alucinação ou algo realmente sobrenatural estava colado em Hidan? E qual a ligação disso com sua infância esquecida?
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 19





	1. Abençoado seja Hidan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só queria falar que não quero ofender a religião de ninguém com essa fanfic, é apenas entretenimento, mas caso não goste, não leia.  
> Pois é, aqui estou eu, com uma fanfic que já começa com 2k de palavras v:  
> Em minha defesa, era para ser uma One-shot, mas minha imaginação me trolou v:  
> O começo ficou um pouco melancólico, mas não se preocupe, só vai piorar :v  
> Não betado.  
> Vão ler!

A pequena criança albina corria pelo pátio da igreja, algumas senhoras olhavam feio, outros riam, mas ele não ligava para isso e continuava a correr com seu ursinho pardo em mãos. Hidan não conseguia ficar longe do ursinho, nem mesmo sua mãe ou pai conseguiam tirar o brinquedo da criança.

Distraidamente, a criança tropeçou no chão e seu ursinho caiu longe, perto da floresta que rodeava. Hidan, mesmo com medo, adentrou a floresta a procura pois ele amava demais aquele ursinho.

— Crianças santas não deveriam andar sozinhas pela floresta.

Os olhos púrpuras arregalaram em medo e desviou para onde ouvira isso e viu um homem de pele azul e olhos pequenos sorrindo gentilmente. Sua mãe dizia para nunca falar com estranhos, mas ela também falava que não podia entrar na floresta, a criança recuou, com medo. O homem pareceu perceber o receio da criança e colocou as mãos para trás.

— Não precisa ter medo — Explicou — Eu sei onde seu ursinho está!

O medo pareceu sumir de Hidan — Onde está? — Perguntou, se aproximando do homem estranho.

— Venha, eu te mostro. — O homem disse, pegando na mão de Hidan e o guiando para dentro da floresta — Meu nome é Kisame.

— O meu é Hidan. — Respondeu o menino.

  
  


  
  


Por algum motivo, ele não morria. Sua mãe morrera antes dele e seu pai muito antes ainda e ele continuava aqui, seu irmão mais novo estava entrando na faculdade e ele aqui, desolado por seus pais terem morrido antes dele. Pois naquele dia era para Hidan ter morrido afogado no lago.

Hidan chorava baixinho ao lado do corpo morto de sua mãe, como ele contaria para seu irmão que a mãe deles tinha morrido, por fim, da doença crônica que ela tinha e Hidan apenas viveu para cuidar dela. A mulher loira, tão branca quanto Hidan, porém ainda quente, o choque foi tão grande que o albino não percebera os médicos entrando junto com enfermeiras que o arrastava para longe da mãe para começar a fazer o RCP.

Demorou muito, no entanto, a mulher não voltou e o mundo de Hidan desabou por completo. Ele amava tanto a sua doce mãe, as memórias boas dela vieram em sua mente fazendo seu coração se despedaçar, por nunca mais poder fazer todos esses momentos novamente com ela. Ele não escutava absolutamente nada do que a médica dizia, o luto bateu muito forte nele.

Quando finalmente liberaram Hidan, ele não se sentia bem para dirigir seu carro, então simplesmente tacou o foda-se e foi andando até sua casa. O que parecia burrice, pois estava nevando, mas o que ele tinha a perder? Sim, ele ainda tinha seu irmão mais novo.

— Como vou contar isso pra ele? — Se questionou, baixinho, colocando o capuz e seguindo em frente.

E era isso que ele precisava agora, tentar seguir em frente. Ao chegar em casa, ele tirou a bota e o casaco e pegou seu celular no bolso olhando para a tela por muito tempo, tomando coragem para ligar para Ryuki, céus, deus deveria odiar muito ele pôr o colocar nessa situação tão frustrando que, com certeza, ele não sabia lidar.

Depois de 4 minutos, parado em pé e olhando para o celular, ele começou a discar o número que sabia decorado e colocou perto do seu ouvido, batendo o pé incessantemente, para no fim a chamada cair e Hidan jogar o celular no chão e subir para seu quarto, a casa estava mais fria que o normal.

Ele adentrou no quarto e se jogou de cara na cama, respirando profundamente e olhou para o lado, vendo um urso pardo de pelúcia que ele amava tanto quando era criança.

— Kuzu… — Ele chamou o ursinho, e o pegou.

Hidan não se lembrava muito bem do motivo de, quando criança, colocou o nome do urso de Kuzu, mas sua mãe lhe contou que foi depois do episódio do lago, que Hidan não parava de chamar por alguém chamado Kakuzu. Ele não se lembrava muito bem, ele tinha apenas 3 anos na época e agora com seus 21 anos, não tinha como ele lembrar.

Estava muito frio dentro de casa.

Encolheu-se na cama, abraçando o ursinho e adormeceu.

  
  


  
  


“ _A pequena criança adentrou o lago, afinal, o homem azulado chamado Kisame tinha lhe dito que seu ursinho estava ali, e realmente estava, de longe dava para se ver o brinquedo boiando sobre a água e sem pensar muito o pequeno Hidan correu para a lagoa e tentou nadar até o brinquedo, no entanto, Hidan não sabia nadar._

_O terror se instalou na pequena criança, que inutilmente se debatia para voltar a nadar para a terra, mas sentiu algo puxar seu pé e logo afundou no lago enquanto Kisame sorria sadicamente.”_

  
  


Hidan acordou em supetão, suando frio e sentindo que seu coração sairia para fora de sua cavidade torácica. Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, por que ele estava se lembrando daquele dia? Logo agora? Hidan sentiu raiva e se levantou, indo para o banheiro, mas ao tocar o chão percebeu que estava congelando.

Foi então que ele olhou para o espelho e viu seus lábios azuis e sua pele, sempre alva, agora pálida. Na medida que seu coração se acalmava o frio se instalava e então correu para o aquecedor da casa. Chegando lá, viu que estava no modo congelar, quem diabos colocou aquela porra no frio? Aliás, ele lembra que quando chegou em casa, estava realmente frio.

O albino revirou os olhos e colocou para aquecer e foi até a entrada da casa, pegar seu celular jogado no chão que milagrosamente ligou. Eram 4 da manhã, certo, ainda não dava para ligar para Ryuki e tinha muita ligação perdida do irmão, Hidan bufou, faria seu irmão esperar por não atender ele quando precisava.

Ele voltou para o seu quarto e foi direto para o banheiro, fazer sua higiene costumeira. Ao sair, desceu para a cozinha e fez seu café da manhã, mas como Hidan odeia café ele preferiu fazer um chá bem quente com ovos e bacon, só de imaginar isso o estômago de Hidan roncou.

Então ele escutou a televisão ligar de repente, pulando de susto — Que porra? — Ele exclamou, caminhando até a televisão.

“Ontem foi a noite mais fria depois de 4 anos, um _record_ batido…!” Anunciou a meteorologista do jornal, apontando para o mapa da cidade. Hidan engoliu a seco, por um milagre, novamente, ele não morreu, foi o que ele pensou, mas tirou isso da mente, não era possível isso, não tinha como ele enganar a morte naquele estado.

— E ainda tenho que lidar com um idiota que não sabe usar o aquecedor, lamentável.

Hidan virou-se para a voz em alerta, vendo um homem negro de manto preto com as pernas cruzadas sentado em seu sofá, ele tinha linhas costuradas na linha da boca e dois grandes chifres sobre seus cabelos longos castanho-escuro. O albino tinha tantas perguntas, mas a primeira coisa que perguntou foi:

— Por que caralhos você tem chifre? — Ele apontou, o homem o olhou surpreso, parecia que não era para isso tá acontecendo. No entanto, o albino percebeu que essa não era a verdadeira questão — Na real, quem é tu? Como entrou na minha casa? Se você for um mendigo, pode sair, não tenho trocados…

— Você fala demais. — O outro homem reclamou.

Hidan sentiu uma veia da sua testa saltar — Responda as minhas perguntas seu filho da puta! — Ele apontou — Quem é você?

O homem passou um tempo encarando Hidan, como se estivesse analisando a situação e ao mesmo tempo que isso deixou o albino desconfortável o irritou profundamente, ele não era bom em esperar respostas. Mas quando ia questionar novamente, o homem desligou a TV e levantou-se, andando até o arco da sala.

— Não deixe o aquecedor no frio, você pode morrer novamente. — E em um passe de mágica a imagem do homem sumiu, fazendo Hidan olhar, primeiramente, confuso, depois horrorizado.

Ele andou até o arco e procurou o homem no corredor, mas nenhum sinal dele. A porta da frente parecia intacta, o mesmo com a dos fundos, ele checou o quintal e depois foi a cozinha, procurando para no final achar absolutamente nada.

— Eu só posso tá ficando louco… — Hidan comentou consigo — Será esquizofrenia? — Se perguntou, divagando sozinho até que sentiu um cheiro de queimado e ver o seu delicioso bacon ser queimado na frigideira.

  
  


  
  


Por mais que a cidade estivesse coberta de neve, o clima estava agradável, mesmo que Hidan odeie frio e neve, ele é uma pessoa de calor, por se sentir mais confortável, no frio ele precisava usar bilhões de roupas e isso ele sempre odiou desde criança. Ele só estava ali pelo motivo de que chamaram ele para uma entrevista de emprego que ele estava precisando muito.

Mas ele ainda estava pensativo sobre outra coisa, dois dias atrás apareceu um homem misterioso em sua sala sem mais nem menos e sumiu da mesma forma, ele achava que ele poderia está delirando de fome ou algo assim, mas o ocorrido fora tão real que ele se questionou sobre seu delírio.

— Ah porra! — Ele colocou a mão sobre o rosto, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Não dava para simplesmente pirar agora.

— Se você continuar assim, no mínimo, o emprego não será seu.

Novamente Hidan deu um pulo de susto e voltou-se para o homem e percebeu que o mesmo é bem alto — Caralho, não aparece assim do nada! — Enquanto o homem lhe olhava com indiferença, as pessoas ao redor se assustaram com Hidan — O que tão olhando porra? — Ele gritou.

As pessoas se assustaram e voltaram rapidamente a suas atividades — Eles não conseguem me ver. — Comentou o homem.

O albino revirou os olhos — Então tô ficando louco?

Mesmo que a roupa de frio do mais alto escondia sua boca, dava para perceber que ele sorriu em deboche — Depende do ponto de vista.

— Enfia o ponto de vista no cu. — O albino falou irritado e voltou a andar.

O homem, ainda com um olhar indiferente, seguiu Hidan. A caminhada fora silenciosa por parte do mais alto, já para Hidan estava sendo um inferno, se ele realmente estava ficando louco, que fosse, pelo menos, uma alucinação mais divertida, não um homem alto, forte, com chifres longos e cabelos longos e bonitos com olhos que Hidan adoraria ter sobre ele e…

O albino corou com os pensamentos obscenos, isso é demais, fantasiar com a própria alucinação? Isso é além da sanidade mental, portanto, se amaldiçoou. Ele andou mais um pouco e chegou em frente a uma cafeteria e adentrou sem muito receio, chegando até o balcão e se apresentando.

— Er… a sala fica por ali, nos fundos. — O balconista apontou.

Hidan estranhou o receio do outro garoto, mas nada falou, apenas andou até onde o menino apontou. Ele nem perdeu o próprio tempo de ler o nome que tinha no crachá, estava muito ocupado sendo seguido por sua alucinação que não abrira a boca até agora. Hidan pensava que ter alucinações fosse mais ensurdecedor, ou talvez o homem que sua mente criou fosse apenas calado demais.

— Não é uma alucinação Hidan. — Comentou.

Hidan sentou na cadeira de metal, esperando — Resolveu abrir a boca, alucinação- _san_?

O homem sentiu uma veia saltar de sua testa, mas nada falou, deixando Hidan muito mais irritado.

— A não, você fala isso e nem vai me explicar nada? — O albino cruzou as pernas — Pelo menos me fale seu nome caramba.

O homem deu a ele aquele mesmo olhar de quando estavam na sala, sendo analisado, afinal, qual o problema do homem lhe falar seu nome? Ou sua mente é tão louca que não teve a capacidade de dar um nome para a alucinação? Hidan teria que escolher?

— Ainda não é hora disso. — Respondeu o homem.

— Como assim porra? — Perguntou, confuso, mas ao ver que o homem continuou em pé e analisando o local, o albino revirou os olhos — Então você continuará sendo alucinação- _san_.

Hidan cruzou os braços, emburrado, odiava ficar sem entender a situação que estava, mesmo que muitas vezes isso acontecia, não pelo motivo dele ser burro ou algo assim, o albino só gostava de ver as coisas de forma mais simples e coisas complexas demais não funcionava para ele, no caso, sua alucinação estava sendo uma dessas complexidades.

Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando foi chamado por alguém e adentrou na sala e viu uma mesa de madeira e alguns armários ao redor. A mesa tinha algumas molduras de fotos e um abajur bonito.

— Sente-se Sr. San. — Pediu o entrevistador.

  
  


  
  


A entrevista estava indo bem, pelo menos para quem estava entrevistando Hidan pois o mesmo estava tendo um infarto pela sua alucinação parada ao seu lado e observando tudo com muito julgamento. Tudo o que o entrevistado falava, o homem bufava ou revirava os olhos e de vez em quando desviando o olhar para o próprio Hidan, questionando o albino silenciosamente.

Hidan queria falar com sua alucinação para ela simplesmente parar de ser um pau no cu, mas não dava com o entrevistador logo adiante.

— Esse é o contrato, pode ler se quiser.

— Eu nã-

— Lê. — Mandou sua alucinação.

Hidan sentiu a veia da testa saltar, irritado. O albino pegou o papel e viu que a alucinação veio ler junto, Hidan não entendia nada do que estava lendo, era palavras muito complicadas e isso é chato.

— Esse salário é muito baixo, peça mais. — Apontou o homem.

Hidan abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fechou logo em seguida, lembrando que não estavam sozinhos. A alucinação revirou os olhos, pensando em como Hidan era um idiota.

— Apenas fale, ele também sabe disso e está querendo te dar um golpe. — Ele cruzou os braços e olhou afiadamente para o entrevistado — Além de está traindo a própria esposa com a balconista.

Um olhar confuso foi depositado em seu rosto, agora a alucinação estava tentando adivinhar a vida dos outros? Não falaria nada disso, ainda queria o emprego.

— Eu já falei, não sou uma alucinação — Disse impaciente — E faça logo o que estou falando.

O albino engoliu a seco, bem, existiam outras cafeterias no mundo — Você não acha que o salário está baixo?

— Não se preocupe com isso, seu salário aumentará no próximo mês, prometo.

— É mentira. — Comentou a alucinação.

— Eu acho que você está mentindo para mim — Apontou Hidan — Vamos, você sabe melhor do que eu que para o cargo que estou indo isso de longe não é o salário que eu deveria ganhar.

O homem engoliu a seco, pela postura de Hidan e suas escolhas de respostas, pensou que o garoto não entendia nada do mundo e era apenas um idiota desesperado por emprego.

— Ele acha que você é idiota. — Zombou o homem.

Outra veia saltou de sua testa, Hidan queria que sua alucinação saísse do seu pé.

— Além disso, não parece que você é muito fiel. — Apontou o albino e vendo o olhar do entrevistador fechar Hidan pediu ajuda de sua alucinação mentalmente.

— Ele tem uma foto da família sobre a mesa — Comentou a alucinação — Mas não está usando aliança e tem uma marca de batom no pescoço.

O albino olhou de relance para o pescoço do entrevistador e realmente tinha uma marca de batom, céus, sua alucinação era um gênio.

— Muito corajoso me acusar disso em sua entrevista de emprego — Riu o entrevistador — Mas isso é um absurd-

— Você tem uma marca de batom no pescoço, está sem aliança e curiosamente você tem a foto da sua família.

O homem diante de Hidan o olhou em surpresa e engoliu a seco, nervoso — Você é mais inteligente do que parece Sr. San. — Comentou o entrevistador, que estendeu a mão para Hidan — O que você acha de aumentar em 40%?

O albino olhou de relance para sua alucinação, esperando falar algo, mas como não veio nada e apertou a mão do entrevistador, cujo nome é Danzou — Fechado.

  
  


  
  


— Caramba alucinação- _san_ , você é incrível. — Disse Hidan, não se importando das pessoas na rua o olhando de forma torta — Eu não tinha percebido aquela marca de batom, ou que ele traia a mulher, como você sabia na verdade?

— Você fala demais. — Disse o mais alto — E eu sabia por que lido com pessoas daquele naipe todos os dias.

— Como assim? Você não é só uma alucinação? — Perguntou Hidan, curioso.

— Já falei que não sou uma alucinação. — Falou irritado.

— O que você é então caralho?

De frente a sua casa, o albino parou e esperou a resposta do mais alto que simplesmente suspirou cansado, Hidan sempre foi insistente desde que se lembrava dele quando criança. Não havia mudado nada, só falava palavrão demais e ficou mais alto do que ele esperava.

— Satã. — Respondeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RCP: Reanimação cardiopulmonar.  
> Nada melhor do que Satã ao seu lado para lhe ajudar com entrevista de emprego v:  
> Acho que pra todo mundo já é óbvio quem é Satã né? v:  
> A fanfic será atualizada todas as Terças u.u


	2. Os chifres não são de mentira Hidan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo tem uns easter eggs, quem pegar, pegou, quem não pegou, lamento v:  
> E sim, temos lemon no capítulo, um bem mais ou menos, mas tem kkkkkk  
> Vão ler!

“ _Ele se sentia sufocado, como se tivesse água imundando seus pequenos pulmões, mas ainda sim a criança albina caminhava pela passarela de lírios-aranhas vermelhos. No entanto, em um passo de mágica, os lírios se transformaram em órgãos humanos encharcados de sangue, assustando a criança que caiu no chão e se pôs a chorar em medo._

_Seu choro ecoava pelo ambiente, enquanto os órgãos pareciam vivos e expelindo sangue. A criança está em um pavor completo, até a chegada de um homem alto, negro de chifres altos com um manto preto e o fundo se tornou branco, acalmando a criança que olhou diretamente para o homem misterioso._

— _Por que você tem chifres? — Perguntou o albino, sua voz ecoando pelo ambiente._

_O homem estendeu a mão para a criança — Seu lugar não é esse, Hidan. — Ele ignorou a pergunta da criança curiosa._

_A criança, sem qualquer receio, pegou na mão do homem com chifres e se deixou ser guiada por ele.”_

Seus olhos abriram em sobressalto, mas logo relaxaram pela sonolência e bocejou logo em seguida, se alongando depois para olhar para o ursinho de pelúcia sobre sua estante. Outro sonho estranho com ele criança, até quando isso iria assombrá-lo? De fato, o albino não tinha muitas memórias de sua infância, era como uma parte da sua vida que não existia, que foi apagada. Mas Hidan não lembra de conhecer sua alucinação quando criança, será que ele sempre foi maluco e sua mãe nunca lhe contou?

Por falar em sua mãe, ele tinha ligado para Ryuki, o irmão se esbaldou em lágrimas com um choro que fez Hidan temer, seu irmão é muito emotivo e sabia que deveria ser cauteloso para contar, no entanto o albino mais velho não sabia ser nada dessas coisas e apenas contou.

— Levante logo, você está fedendo.

Hidan olhou de relance para o homem e deu língua — Virou meu pai agora, Satanás?

— Se você não agisse como criança eu não lhe trataria assim. — Respondeu Satã, que pegou a coberta de Hidan e a jogou longe, revelando seu corpo nu — Além de ser um idiota que dorme nu em pleno inverno.

O albino sorriu maliciosamente — Não fique com vergonha, eu deixo você me tocar se quiser. — Ele deu uma piscadela.

Satã estreitou os olhos para Hidan, mas surpreendente ele subiu na cama, ficando por cima de Hidan que corou em surpresa ao sentir as mãos grandes e quentes passando sobre seu delicado pescoço — Você não parece tão confiante agora Hidan.

O albino temeu, como aquele homem podia ser tão bonito? Sua mente maluca estava lhe pregando peças, com certeza, mas algo dentro de Hidan queria que sua alucinação ou Satã, seja lá o que fosse, continuasse o que estava fazendo — Ca-cala a boca porra!

Satã soltou uma risada debochada, que fez os pelos de Hidan arrepiarem — Você é só uma criança mesmo. — Então ele recuou, saindo de cima do albino e andou até a porta — E vá tomar um banho urgentemente. — E saiu do quarto logo em seguida.

Hidan não conseguiu responder, paralisado demais para proferir uma resposta além de uma bela ereção entre as pernas.

  
  


  
  


De fato ele não acreditava que, ao seu lado, estava Satã e continuava pensando que estava enlouquecendo, mas seus sonhos o estava confundindo, ele sabia que tinha se afogado no lago naquela floresta por causa de um ursinho, no entanto, não lembrava como ocorreu essas coisas e o motivo de está sonhando com aquele dia. E o que era aquele último sonho?

— Um fragmento de memória do inferno. — Satã tinha um jornal em mãos enquanto comia ovos mexidos feitos por Hidan.

Por que ele fez ovos mexidos para a sua alucinação? Talvez uma parte dele realmente acredita que sua alucinação, na verdade, seja Satã.

— E meu nome é Matheus. — Respondeu debochadamente — E pare de ler minha mente caramba. — Apontou a colher de plástico para Satã que cautelosamente bebeu o café, céus, Hidan odeia café, mas fora obrigado a fazer por causa daquele homem com chifres.

— Seus pensamentos são tão altos que me incomodam.

— Então sai do meu pé, encosto do caralho!

— Não posso. — Por fim Satã olhou diretamente para o albino que arrepiou-se — Tenho que lhe vigiar por um certo tempo.

Hidan olhou confuso para ele — Por que?

— Seus ovos estão queimando. — Avisou o moreno.

O albino desviou para a frigideira, vendo os ovos queimando e desesperadamente desligando o fogo e tentando ajeitar o seu problema, enquanto isso o moreno observava tudo, focado no rosto de Hidan de forma afiada, por enquanto, deixaria Hidan descobrir sozinho quem era ele e o que houve naquela floresta quando era uma simples criança de 3 anos.

Ele admite que ficou um pouco assustado ao ver uma criança no inferno naquela época, mas ao entender a situação, suspirou e tirou a criança de lá o mais rápido possível. O moreno olhou para o relógio, 7:00.

— Você está atrasado para o trabalho. — Avisou Satã, voltando sua atenção ao jornal.

  
  


  
  


Ele tinha se atrasado um pouquinho no seu primeiro dia de trabalho, certo, ele chegou muito atrasado, no entanto ele culpa Satã por isso, se ele não tivesse passado tanto tempo conversando ou fazendo ovos com ele nada disso teria acontecido e ele não precisaria tomar banho frio em pleno inverno por Satã ter o testado assim que acordara.

Maldito seja Satã.

O albino ainda teve que trabalhar com ele lhe vigiando ou tomando um café enquanto lia um livro, que tipo de livros Satã lia? Hidan descobriu que eram aqueles livros chatos e clássicos que você não consegue ler sem um maldito dicionário do nada, no caso, o moreno não tinha um dicionário do lado fazendo Hidan pensar que Satã poderia ter um vocabulário bom ou simplesmente era velho o suficiente para entender.

Quantos anos têm Satã?

Ele também descobriu que um de seus colegas é tão irritante quanto si mesmo, ele tinha cabelos longos e pretos amarrados em uma trança com olhos azuis brilhante e que tinha problemas com seu gato.

— Ontem eu cheguei em casa e meu _gato_ tinha destruído tudo! — Gritou ele.

Por algum motivo estranho, seu colega olhou de canto, como se tivesse alguém ao lado dele — Que bosta cara… — Respondeu Hidan — Não dá pra adestrar ele?

O moreno de 1 cm mais alto que Hidan suspirou — Infelizmente não, já tentei, é impossível. — Então o moreno soltou um sorriso brincalhão.

Hidan olhou confuso para o moreno — Vendo você falar do seu gato faz eu não querer ter um, sinceramente.

O moreno riu — Por mais destruidor que ele seja, eu ainda amo ele.

— Que gay man. — Riu Hidan.

— Falou o macho alfa da cafeteria. — Riu o moreno.

O albino deu língua para o colega, ainda brincalhão — Vai se fuder.

  
  


Saindo da cafeteria, ele olhou para o lado, vendo se Satã estava fazendo algo de interessante, mas obviamente que ele não estava, o mais alto apenas continuava a ler aquele livro chato e superestimado pelas pessoas por ser um clássico. Hidan cruzou os braços emburrado.

— Livros são chatos. — Comentou, ele odeia silêncio.

— Você também é, mas não reclamei até agora. — Respondeu, ainda lendo o livro.

— Nossa, seu grosso do caralho! — Hidan se virou para Satã — Aposto que não entende nada do que tá escrito nessa merda.

Satã fechou o livro de forma bruta e olhou irritado para Hidan — Você se tornou um adulto irritante, sinceramente.

E mesmo assim, ele ainda estava ali por Hidan, o resguardando de todo o mal que aquela floresta poderia proporcionar para ele no futuro, algumas eram inevitáveis outras ele até conseguiu, mas no final, Satã se via perdido por Hidan.

— E você é um velho chato!

Satã estreitou os olhos — O que lhe faz achar que eu sou velho?

O albino apontou para o livro — Esse livro chato te denuncia velhote do caralho.

Satã suspirou e em um passe de mágica o livro sumiu de sua mão e não comentou mais nada com o albino que ficou furioso por isso, Satã estava o ignorando? Ele ficou magoado por ser chamado de velho? Pela cara de indiferente que ele fazia, parecia que não, mas sinceramente Hidan não ficaria aqui no silêncio que o mais velho tanto queria e quando falaria algo a mais, escutou uma buzina e agradeceu por isso.

— Ryuki! — Acenou Hidan que correu até o carro e adentrou — Caralho, que frio do cacete. — Disse esfregando as mãos uma na outra e olhou para o irmão — Valeu por pegar meu carro.

Ryuki sorriu fraco — Sem problema Hidan.

Então o mais novo deu partida — Como tá a faculdade? — Perguntou o mais velho.

Ryuki, com um olhar triste, respondeu — Normal, mas hoje eles deixaram eu de “folga”.

O albino mais velho sorriu — Que bom, pelo menos você pode passar tempo com seu grande irmão.

O mais novo engoliu a seco, observando como seu irmão estava feliz, mesmo depois da morte da mãe de ambos — Você sempre foi assim irmão — Ryuki apontou, ainda triste e Hidan lhe lançando um olhar confuso — Mesmo com a morte de nossa mãe, você ainda esconde seus problemas com um sorriso falso, eu invejo você. — As lágrimas brotaram no rosto de Ryuki — O que vamos fazer sem ela Hidan? — O olhar de Ryuki parecia perdido.

O sorriso de Hidan desapareceu e continuou olhando para o irmão, sem emoção aparente, e se virou para a janela do carro, colocando a mão no queixo — Eu não sei.

No banco de trás, Satã analisava a cena, ele não sentiu inveja no irmão mais novo como o mesmo tinha dito e sim raiva, raiva por Hidan parecer não se importar com a situação que ambos estavam. O albino nem aparecera no enterro da mãe no dia anterior e Satã sabia por que, o garoto odeia climas tensos, Hidan nunca foi uma pessoa estável e superava as coisas a sua maneira e seu tempo, tinha coisas que eram fáceis de superar para Hidan e outras não, como a morte de quem ele passou a vida amando.

Satã riu, se Hidan descobrisse o que sua mãe fez no passado para ele, não veria ela tão lindamente como tinha na mente.

Hidan escutou a risada curta de Satã e estalou a língua, ele não sabia o motivo de está surpreso de Satanás ser um sádico e ri dos problemas familiares dos outros. Demorou um pouco para chegarem em casa por conta da neve, quando o carro estagnou Ryuki olhou para o irmão com tristeza.

— Por que você não foi no enterro da mamãe? — Questionou o albino mais novo, irritado.

Hidan chutou o porta coisas com força, a raiva emanava de Hidan com tanta força que fez Satã ficar surpreso — Me deixa em paz caralho!

Antes mesmo de Ryuki responder, Hidan saiu do carro e bateu a porta com força e adentrou na casa, batendo com força tudo o que tocava e novamente parou em pé na frente, tentando se acalmar, mas a raiva e a tristeza não pareciam ir embora de jeito nenhum. Encostado na parede, ao lado de Hidan, Satã ainda olhava com indiferença para ele e aquilo o estava irritando mais ainda.

Satã se perguntou o que Hidan faria agora, a mente do garoto estava um tornado de pensamentos, sendo difícil ler os próximos passos do mesmo e por conta disso foi pego de surpreso quando o mesmo o puxou para um beijo agressivo e raivoso, mas ainda cheio de desejo que Satã correspondeu logo em seguida.

Ele não esperava por isso.

Enquanto se beijavam, Hidan ia tirando a roupa de Satã com certa dificuldade, mas acabou conseguindo depois que o beijo foi encerrado pela falta de ar. Quando o manto preto finalmente foi deixado de lado, a regata azul e a calça igualmente da mesma cor revelavam um corpo musculoso e bonito, Hidan corou, o manto dava a impressão que o mais velho não fosse exatamente o que estava mostrando agora.

O mais alto percebeu o rosto corado de Hidan e sorriu maliciosamente e passou as mãos pelo rosto do mesmo e depositou um beijo calmo sobre sua testa, desceu para a ponta do nariz e depois a boca, agora o beijo mais lento e calmo, deixando o clima mais excitante e luxuoso. Hidan sentiu seu corpo amolecer com o carinho recebido e se segurou nos pulsos do mais velho, enquanto o beijo rolava.

Não demorou muito para Hidan sentir que ambos os corpos estavam em contato mais próximo e que Satã estava o levando devagar até o quarto. Hidan queria mais, queria sentir aquele corpo grande e acolhedor sobre ele lhe dando prazer. Na cama, Satã tirou devagar as roupas de Hidan que se sentiu impaciente com isso.

— Vamos…

— Tenha calma. — Disse severo.

O albino sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer pela voz severa do mais velho e virou o rosto ao ver que estava finalmente nu, mas Satã não. Quando Hidan ia questionar mais uma vez, ele sentiu a mão grande e quente em seu falo e arfou ainda mais ao sentir ser estimulado devagar, como se estivesse sendo provocado, bem, ele estava realmente.

Satã sorria malicioso, ver as reações de Hidan nesta situação foi incrível, tinha uma mistura de impaciência e luxuria com um rosto vermelho e olhos púrpuras arregalados e aquela pele branquinha pronta para ser marcada por ele. Hidan é lindo, tinha os músculos encaixados aonde deveriam ser para seu corpo, fazendo o mais velho querer tocar e explorar tudo.

Nada o seguraria agora.

Ele desceu até entre as pernas do albino e  abocanhou o falo desperto do mesmo que gemeu ao contraste de temperaturas da boca de Satã com a de seu pênis. Ele começou um vai e vem cauteloso, ainda provocando o mais novo que tremia da cabeça aos pés.

— B-bom — Ele gemeu, olhando para a cena e sentindo pontadas de prazer pelo corpo todo, esquentando cada vez mais — Isso é tão bom…

Hidan continuou gemendo baixinho, então ele resolveu mudar o ritmo, Satã queria escutar o mais novo implorando e gritando o seu nome para a vizinhança inteira, o céu e o inferno saber que ele estava reivindicando aquele humano para si da melhor maneira possível, então ele foi mais fundo usando a língua e dando chupadas mais grosseiras. Ele sentiu as mãos de Hidan segurar seus chifres então abriu os olhos verdes e vislumbrou Hidan.

Sua pele alva agora vermelha, enquanto tremia de prazer e gemia mais alto do que antes, mas Satã queria mais, muito mais, portanto, introduziu um dedo na entrada do mais novo que apertou as pernas ao redor dele enquanto se afogava em gemer ao sentir que Satã atingiu sua próstata com um único dedo, com tanta facilidade.

— Ma-mais, eu quero mais…! — Ele soltou um gemido longo ao sentir o segundo dedo lhe ser penetrado, dessa vez, com mais violência — Tã-tão malditamente bom…! — A saliva escorria dos lábios de Hidan.

O moreno achou todos os sons e expressões que o albino dava muito instigantes, Hidan parecia perfeito daquele jeito, então o albino veio em um gemido longo e alto, arqueando as costas e segurando os chifres com força e logo em seguida sentir seu corpo desabar, soltando preguiçosamente o moreno enquanto seu peito subiu e descia, mas ele sentiu seu pênis ficar duro novamente ao ver Satã lamber os lábios de forma tão sexy.

— Você é um maldito sexy, sabia disso? — Elogiou Hidan, ainda tentando se recuperar do orgasmo intenso que teve.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu, sentando e tirando a regata, exibindo ainda mais seus músculos perfeitos e firmes fazendo Hidan enlouquecer com a cena e Satã sabia disso, então demorou um pouco para tirar as próprias calças, para enfim, revelar seu pênis ereto já saindo o pré-gozo. A visão fez o albino gemer, ficando boquiaberto e colocando a língua para fora e logo em seguida morder os lábios.

— Porra…

Satã voltou a provocar Hidan, colocando os dois dedos em sua entrada, fazendo movimentos de tesoura com os dedos e escutando os doces gemidos do albino aumentar aos poucos enquanto ele apertava as cobertas com força. A mão livre apertava as coxas bonitas com força, fazendo as unhas de Satã tirar um pouco de sangue ali.

— Caramba, você quer me matar…! — Disse Hidan.

Satã não respondeu, muito ocupado vendo a entrada do mesmo sugar seus dedos em prazer. Já impaciente com sua própria cautela, o moreno substituiu os dedos pelo seu pênis, entrando devagar para não machucar Hidan, além da entrada, mesmo com preparo, estar apertada. Hidan mordeu os lábios para abafar a dor, saindo sangue pela força exercida da mordida e vendo isso, Satã tentou ir devagar, mas a entrada estava tão apertada e esmagando seu pênis com  ferocidade.

— Você é muito grande caralho! — Gemeu Hidan, não sabendo se seu corpo estava gostando ou não disso, pois o prazer ainda estava presente naquela dor, ele é algum tipo de masoquista e não sabia?

— Sim, você é. — Respondeu Satã, que adentrou de uma vez fazendo Hidan gemer mudo.

Céus, aquilo foi incrível, a dor espontânea e o prazer correndo em cada parte de seu corpo fazendo-o tremer em êxtase. Satã se aproximou do rosto de Hidan e depositou um beijo, enquanto explorava o corpo do mesmo com suas mãos, indo até os mamilos rosados de Hidan e brincando com eles ao mesmo tempo que lambia e mordia seu pescoço exposto, tirando um pouco mais de sangue.

O albino sentiu que Satã estava mais profundo nele depois dessa aproximação e gemeu em resposta, o pênis do moreno parecia o encher completamente e isso é incrível, sua intimidade estava pulsando em prazer. O mais alto começou a estocar, em ritmo lento enquanto ambos começaram um beijo profundo.

As estocadas foram aumentando e indo mais rápido, atingindo a próstata de Hidan sem pena alguma, principalmente quando o moreno apertou sua cintura, ditando o ritmo que quisesse, indo tão fundo que estava deixando os pensamentos de Hidan nebulosos e gemendo como se isso fosse a única coisa que ele pudesse fazer naquele momento.

Ambos se encararam novamente e retornaram ao beijo, esse parecia um pouco mais diferente, demonstrando mais amor e afeto por parte de Satã o que deixou tudo melhor para Hidan que tentou corresponder com a mesma intensidade, enquanto sentia as estocadas ficarem mais rápidas e ele não sabia como isso poderia ficar mais rápido, mas estava adorando. Então ambos vieram, Satã primeiro ao sentir que não aguentaria mais um minuto daquela excitação e Hidan logo em seguida ao se sentir mais preenchido do que antes e sujando ambos os abdomens.

— Tão bom ~~♡

Eles respiravam pesadamente, Hidan segurava Satã em seus braços, o abraçando com carinho — Ei… — Chamou Hidan, mas Satã não pareceu se mexer para  olhá-lo , então prosseguiu — Deveria falar seu nome, você sabe, para eu ter o que gemer na próxima vez.

Satã abriu os olhos e devolveu o abraço de Hidan e sorriu ao ver que o albino tinha um olhar sonolento, mas ainda sim, sexy. Quando viu que o menor estava quase adormecendo, ele beijou sua bochecha — Meu nome é Kakuzu.

Algo clicou na mente de Hidan, mas não foi permitido ele pensar sobre isso ao sentir o pênis de Kakuzu, já ereto, dentro dele começar novas estocadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de descansar Hidan ✪ ω ✪  
> O que acharam do casos de família? E os nossos pombinhos sendo lindos ❤ e o que vocês acham que aconteceu com Hidan bebê depois de sair do inferno? Eu quero ouvir suas teorias （⊙ｏ⊙）


	3. Hidan, Satã ama você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terça-feira, dia de ver Satã dando uns beijinhos no Hidan v:  
> Esse capítulo é bem mais cotidiano e revela alguns segredos :P  
> É longo? Sim, mas eu gosto de escrever assim 😔❤  
> Vão ler!

“ _A pequena criança brincava com seus brinquedos tranquilamente em seu quarto, um dinossauro verde e seu precioso ursinho lutavam bravamente na imaginação da criança albina que usava apenas fralda e uma chupeta transparente com detalhes de estrelas._

 _Sua mãe entrou no quarto e sorriu docemente ao ver seu único filho bem depois de tudo o que ocorreu. Ela viu seu filho estender outro brinquedo, um boneco de pano, mas não para ela, para_ alguém _que_ não estava ali _, sorrindo animadamente. Então o sol bateu na janela e uma sombra alta com chifres apareceu sobre o chão, mas não tinha ninguém ali além dela e da criança._

_A mulher, assustada, chamou o filho — Hidan, para quem você está oferecendo seu brinquedo?_

_A criança olhou para a mãe — Para Kakuzu! — Ele riu como uma criança feliz._

_A loira engoliu a seco — Seu amigo imaginário? — Ela suou frio._

— _Não! — A criança gritou chateada e desviou seu olhar para os brinquedos, fazendo beiço, como se fosse chorar.”_

Ele acordou assustado, suando frio. Lentamente ele foi se espreguiçando e acordando, mas parou para pensar sobre seu sonho que, novamente, foi sobre uma parte de sua infância que ele não lembra. Ele nunca tinha visto seu mãe olhar daquele jeito, assustada, bem, ele não podia culpá-la, apareceu uma sombra gigante com chifres diante do único filho que ela tinha na época, certamente ela deve ter enlouquecido depois por ser religiosa.

Na verdade isso meio que batia com algumas coisas que sua mãe fazia quando viva, na vez em que Hidan simplesmente desistiu de seguir a igreja, ele sabia que sua mãe não gostaria nem um pouco disso, mas nunca imaginou que ela faria um escândalo quando soubesse disso… Ele se lembra que ela ficou gritando para si mesma que “ele tinha voltado” e “não vou deixar ele levar meu menino”.

Hidan nunca tinha entendido aquelas palavras de sua mãe, mas agora tudo parecia fazer sentindo, porém, algumas peças não pareciam se encaixar na sua cabeça ainda, faltava memórias e ele finalmente, depois de anos, se perguntou por que ele não se lembrava dessa parte de sua infância.

Talvez Satã saberia lhe dizer? Ou melhor, Kakuzu.

O albino sentou-se na cama e um vento frio passou pelo seu corpo nu que o fez ficar arrepiado. Logo viu que Kakuzu estava sentado sobre uma almofada enquanto tinha uma maleta preta aberta sobre a pequena mesa que continha em seu quarto e com curiosidade, Hidan saiu da cama e andou até o moreno e sentou ao seu lado para finalmente ver a pilha de dinheiro que tinha dentro da maleta, deixando Hidan boquiaberto.

— Que porra é essa!?

Kakuzu pegou um março de dinheiro e o analisou — Dinheiro, nunca viu? — Perguntou debochado.

Hidan estreitou os olhos, com raiva — Não, sou cego, filha da puta.

— Não parecia cego ontem. — Ele sorriu ao ver Hidan corar.

Enquanto Kakuzu passava o dedo em cada cédula, as contanto, Hidan, malandramente, sentou no colo de Kakuzu e afundou o rosto em seu peitoral e caramba, o corpo no homem estava muito quente — Você _‘tá_ com febre?

— Não.

Hidan não se importou com a resposta seca que Kakuzu lhe dera e continuou com seus questionamentos do motivo de Kakuzu ser tão quente, ele lembra bem de que ontem, todo contato físico que ambos tiveram o mais velho parecia muito mais quente que si próprio. Talvez coisa do inferno? Vantagens de ser Satã? Ele não sabia, mas gostaria muito de descobrir.

— Ei…

— Hidan, cala a boca. — Mandou Satã.

O albino fez beiço — Chato.

Depois de contar aquele maço de dinheiro, Kakuzu o colocou sobre a mesa e olhou para Hidan em seu colo nu como veio ao mundo, o albino é tão lindo, o inverno punitivo fez o nariz de Hidan ficar vermelho e seu cabelo bagunçado é tão suave de tocar e não se aguentando pousou sua mão sobre aqueles cabelos brancos e começou um cafuné.

Hidan, ao perceber o carinho, sorriu genuinamente olhando para o mais velho — Você consegue ser fofo quando quer Kakuzu.

— Acho que a última coisa que alguém me chamaria seria de fofo. — Ele começou a arrumar o cabelo do albino, o jogando para trás.

— Que se foda esse alguém, eu gosto quando você é assim!

Eles passaram um tempo assim, Kakuzu ajeitando o cabelo e apertando as bochechas e o nariz de Hidan enquanto o mesmo curtia o carinho e a quentura do corpo do moreno, estava muito frio hoje.

— Kakuzu, por que seu corpo é tão quente?

— Qualquer ser como eu tem um corpo quente.

— “Ser como você”?

— Demônios e afins.

— Hm… — Hidan parecia pensativo e o pouco de convivência que Kakuzu tinha com ele sabia que viria questionamentos sobre outros — O que tinha naquela floresta?

Satã parou de fazer o cafuné e pousou suas duas mãos sobre as bochechas de Hidan — Aquela floresta é amaldiçoada por um deus antigo chamado Jashin, que por inconsequência os humanos construíram uma igreja por perto para tentar afastar o mal da floresta.

— É deus de quê? — Perguntou curioso, olhando de forma concentrada para Satã.

— Deus da destruição e do caos.

O albino parecia pensativo, dando a entender que ele estava pensando em quais perguntas fazer já que Kakuzu parecia finalmente receptivo a respondê-las — Então eu sou amaldiçoado? Por isso está aqui?

— Sim, no dia que você entrou naquela floresta seu destino foi selado para morrer, mas ao sobreviver, Jashin lhe pôs que todos ao seu redor seriam punidos de certa forma.

Hidan arregalou os olhos — Então…

— Então que sua mãe conseguiu reverter isso, mas de uma forma temporária. Mas ao morrer a maldição voltou e eu estou aqui para protegê-lo como deveria ter sido desde o início.

— Não deveria ser, sei lá, um anjo fazendo isso?

— Tecnicamente eu sou um anjo. — Sorriu de ladinho.

Hidan sorriu de volta — Legal, Lúcifer _‘tá_ me protegendo do mal, que irônico.

Kakuzu deu um peteleco na testa de Hidan — Não fale coisas que não sabe ao certo seu idiota.

Hidan olhou irritado para o mais velho — Isso dói caralho! — Reclamou, colocando a mão sobre o local atingido — E o que a minha mãe fez?

O olhar de Kakuzu se tornou analítico, fazendo Hidan suspirar, com certeza ele não lhe daria a resposta só pelo olhar e se frustrou por Kakuzu ser enigmático nessas horas — Sugiro que confira no quarto de seus pais.

O quarto de seus pais, fazia pouco tempo que esteve lá, depois da morte de sua mãe nem conseguira entrar lá para limpar e se via meio melancólico perante tudo isso. Então ele conhecia Kakuzu a mais tempo, porém não lembra disso e por alguma razão isso estava ligado a sua mãe… Ele tinha tantas perguntas e as faria para Kakuzu, mas antes mesmo de fazer isso o moreno o avisou:

— São 7:00 da manhã, vai se atrasar. — Ele pegou outro maço de dinheiro e voltou a contar.

Hidan parou e olhou para Kakuzu e quando se deu conta do aviso ele se levantou com pressa e correu para o banheiro.

  
  


  
  


Hidan chegou sem fôlego para a cafeteria, estava além de atrasado, com certeza iria levar uma baita bronca do seu chefe, bem, quem liga na verdade? Hidan não se importava realmente com isso. Ele foi até o balcão e viu seu colega lhe olhar irritado.

— Mas você não consegue chegar na hora né? — Falou com um cappuccino em mãos — Tive que fazer tudo sozinho até agora!

Hidan colocou seu avental e rolou os olhos — Foda-se caralho, eu cheguei, feliz?

— Nem um pouco.

Eles voltaram a trabalhar e Hidan descobriu que sem ter Kakuzu vigiando cada atitude dele era meio solitário. O moreno disse que precisava contar o dinheiro e que quando terminasse voltaria ao seu lado, mas parecia uma eternidade, ele olhava o relógio e não tinha passado nem 3 minutos desde a última vez que vira. Maldito seja aquele dinheiro. Afinal, onde ele tinha arranjado todo aquele dinheiro?

Hoje foi um dia não muito movimentado comparado aos outros dias, claro, estava nevando lá fora e sair no meio da neve não é muito inteligente, mas ainda sim algumas pessoas se arriscavam por café e Hidan não entendia essa paixão por algo tão ruim.

— Então você odeia café, mas trabalha em uma cafeteria fazendo café. — O colega riu vendo a cara de entediado do albino — Sério, você tem problemas.

“Sim, Satã está na minha casa contanto dinheiro agora mesmo, eu tenho muitos problemas mesmo” Ele pensou, mas absteu-se de falar isso — Eu sei, mas é o que tinha.

— Eu te entendo, eu prefiro chá na verdade, mas eu conheço _alguém_ que é viciado em café.

— Eu também conheço _alguém_ assim. — Hidan pensou instantaneamente em Kakuzu.

Seu colega riu — Eu acho que somos muito complicados.

— Eu tenho certeza dessa merda.

  
  


  
  


Kakuzu chegou na hora do almoço, mas não durou muito, já que por conta de uma nevasca próxima eles foram liberados para sair mais cedo e Hidan adorou isso, passaria mais tempo com Satã e enchendo o saco dele, tinha coisa melhor que isso? Oh, sim, tinha, ele teria que entrar no quarto de sua mãe e isso por si só já era muito estressante para ele.

— Supere. — Falou Kakuzu, que andava ao seu lado.

— Você fala como se fosse fácil caralho. — Hidan respondeu com raiva — Aliás, da onde veio aquele dinheiro?

Kakuzu olhou de forma indiferente — Negócios do inferno, nada demais.

Hidan riu — Porra, não sabia que demônios usavam terno.

O mais alto olhou Hidan de canto, mas não respondeu, fazendo Hidan ficar irritado, odiava quando Kakuzu terminava a conversa daquele jeito, do nada. O albino sentiu sua mão congelar, mesmo de luva, ele também odiava frio, no entanto corou ao sentir a mão quente de Kakuzu pegando a sua e a segurando, esquentando-a. Ele corou levemente e ficou mais próximo do moreno e ficaram assim até chegar em casa.

Hidan tirou os sapatos assim que chegou e correu para o aquecedor, não passaria uma nevada sem aquilo ligado, não estava ficando louco. Ele andou até a sala e se sentou ao lado de Kakuzu, encostando a cabeça em seus ombros e ao sentir que o mesmo o aninhou contra si ficou empolgado.

— Tão quentinho. — Disse ao abraçar Kakuzu.

“ _Como um ursinho de pelúcia!”_ Um flash explodiu em sua memória, ele lembra de falar isso quando criança e arregalou os olhos e encarou Satã, em procura de respostas — Vá para o quarto de sua mãe.

Hidan engoliu a seco, ele deveria mesmo? Ou estava receoso por ainda não conseguir nem mesmo olhar para a porta do quarto sem sentir aquela melancolia perfurar seu peito de forma tão agressiva, de fato ele tinha medo, mas podia o culpar? Ele cuidou da sua mãe até o leito de morte, ele viu aquela mulher doce e gentil morrer aos poucos sem poder fazer nada.

— Eu estarei ao seu lado Hidan. — Prometeu Kakuzu.

O albino engoliu a seco e levantou com cautela e andou até a escada e a cada degrau ele sentia-se ansioso, por algum motivo ele tinha medo de descobrir o segredo que sua mãe tinha guardado por tanto tempo de si, seu irmão sabia? Ele acredita que não, aliás, não conversaram desde que brigaram.

Ele parou na frente do quarto de sua mãe, já tinha entrado ali tantas vezes. Ele viu fios negros escorregarem pela maçaneta da porta e a abrir e olhou para onde vinham. Kakuzu estava diferente agora, ele tinha costuras pelo corpo e os fios saíam dali, por algum motivo isso não assustou Hidan, parecia até nostálgico por algum motivo.

“ _A criança ria alto, os fios engraçados que saiam da boca e do corpo do homem negro de chifres faziam cócegas em contato a sua pele albina, ele estava se divertindo bastante sentado no colo daquele homem que secretamente só o albino conseguia vê-lo e isso parecia tão legal na sua visão._

_O homem parecia, de certa forma, feliz por aquele momento.”_

Outra memória, mas agora ele não estava dormindo ao tê-la — Você estava feliz? — Hidan perguntou.

— Sim, foi a primeira vez em décadas que sorri de verdade. — Ele respondeu com calma.

Hidan sorriu para Kakuzu que lhe devolveu um olhar sério, apontando para a porta que já estava aberta e o albino adentrou sem receio algum agora. Ele começou procurando nas gavetas do quarto, sabia que sua mãe guardava as coisas importantes ali, mas não achou nada de interessante.

Ele tentou o guarda-roupa, vasculhando as roupas de sua mãe, fazendo uma bagunça, mas isso pouco importa agora, foi quando vasculhando os bolsos do vestido preferido de sua mãe, tirou alguns papéis de lá.

Estava no nome de uma clínica psiquiátrica infantil, rapidamente Hidan começou a ler as páginas e ler tudo que tinha ali, ele não lembra de ter ido para uma clínica e até onde sabia Ryuki nunca tinha ido em uma, no entanto, ao ver seu nome escrito ali pelas letras de sua mãe ele se sentiu chocado.

Não tinha muito escrito ali, mas ele leu as anotações da médica e não tinha muita coisa, ela apenas falando que Hidan estava indo bem na terapia e progredindo bem, era uma criança comunicativa e inteligente e no final a médica tomou nota que ele não precisava de terapia nenhuma.

Ele jogou os papéis sem paciência e voltou a procurar alguma outra coisa, qualquer coisa. Então ele achou um bloco de notas com o símbolo da igreja e começou a ler o que tinha escrito ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vish, o negocio tá ficando maluco galera, apareceu até Jashin, como sempre.  
> O que a mãe de Hidan aprontou? Na próxima terça! Que aliás é o ultimo capítulo v:


	4. Nunca dará para separar Hidan do homem de chifres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui estamos, esse capítulo meio que vai revelar tudo, então se preparem v:  
> Terá menção de estupro de menores, se não gosta, não leia.  
> Vão ler!

Ele sentia seu corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés, não acreditando no que estava lendo. Hidan não se lembrava de nada do que estava escrito ali, mas algo dentro dele dizia que tudo aquilo era real e que sua mãe escondeu isso dele o tempo todo. Não dava para sentir raiva dela, era uma mulher da igreja e tinha princípios a seguir e se nada do mundo normal poderia oferecer a ela isso, faria de forma espiritual.

Hidan queria entender cada coisa que passou, cada coisa escrita ali.

**Dia 4**

_"Sinto que meu filho está com algo maligno sobre ele. Eu disse para ele nunca entrar naquela floresta, mas do jeito que é não pensou no que eu disse. Não culpo ele, é apenas uma criança inocente, um ser puro diante de Deus e eu como mãe tenho que cuidar dele e falhei miseravelmente._

_É horrível vê-lo chorar depois de pesadelos que eu não faço ideia de que sejam. Deve ter sido assustador para uma criança de 3 anos passar quase 1 mês perdida na floresta… Quero nem pensar nisso… Só de imaginá-lo sozinho de noite naquela floresta por tanto tempo… Ele estar vivo é um milagre de Deus, eu creio nisso._

_Deus nunca abandonaria meu precioso filho._

_Mas depois… Eu acho que tem algo de errado com Hidan, as vezes eu escuto ele falar sozinho, sempre pergunto com quem ele fala, mas ele me responde que é Kakuzu, não sei quem seja esse, talvez um amigo imaginário? Ou algo a mais. Acho que estou imaginando muito… Por precaução, vou levá-lo para uma psicóloga, como me recomendaram.”_

— Em todas as sessões você mentiu. — Comentou Kakuzu, que sentou no chão e puxou Hidan para seu colo que engoliu a seco, mas se aninhou — Você não gostou da psicóloga e a tratava mal.

— Mamãe sabia disso? — Perguntou, se sentindo mais calmo.

— Não, — Kakuzu abraçou Hidan como um urso — percebi que se a psicóloga relatasse esse comportamento para a sua mãe a deixaria mais paranoica, então eu intervi.

Hidan estreitou os olhos — Você matou ela? — Ele riu.

— Não, apenas pedi para um amigo possuí-la. — Kakuzu sorriu nostálgico — Você acabou gostando de como os olhos dela ficavam vermelhos depois.

O albino gargalhou — Cruel. Quem é esse amigo?

— Sasori.

Kakuzu passou algumas páginas do bloco de notas enquanto Hidan observava a caligrafia de sua mãe, sempre muito bonita, tudo na mulher era assim afinal. Quando o moreno parou de passar as páginas, olhou o albino de canto, dando permissão para o mesmo ler, não que Hidan realmente precisasse de permissão, ele leria de qualquer jeito.

**Dia 15**

_“Acho que isso não está funcionando, a mulher sempre fala a mesma coisa, como se fosse programada a falar isso o que me deixa preocupada. Principalmente que Hidan falava cada vez mais com Kakuzu. Eu tenho medo de que algo maligno esteja manipulando meu menino ou pior…_

_Mas Deus não abandonará meu filho, assim como eu não irei._

_Levarei ele para mais sessões, rezarei para dar certo e que meu filho pare de ter pesadelos…_

**Dia 54**

_Os pesadelos de Hidan pararam, amém Senhor. Acho que as terapias estão realmente ajudando ele e eu estava apenas preocupada demais ou muito paranoica. Eu só quero o bem para o meu menino, não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com ele novamente, a culpa sempre vem quando penso naquele dia… Eu deveria está ao lado dele, impedir ele de entrar na floresta e se perder._

_Meu pobre garoto…_

_Mas ele ainda conversa com Kakuzu. O que me preocupa bastante ainda, mas a psicóloga falou que é apenas um amigo imaginário, não tinha nada demais. No entanto, eu sinto que não, Hidan parecia tão distante de mim… Meu marido fala que estou vendo coisas onde não tem, que estou ficando louca, mas eu sinto que não e continuarei a observar Hidan._

**Dia 154**

_Hoje presenciei a cena mais horripilante da minha vida, tinha uma sombra alta de chifres no quarto do meu filho que ele chamou de Kakuzu, seu amigo imaginário. Seja lá o que fosse, não era nada de amigo imaginário e corri para fora do quarto com Hidan._

_Fiquei desesperada e fui até a sala enquanto Hidan chorava muito. Eu não permitirei que nada ou algo faça mal ao meu bebê.”_

— Caralho. — Comentou Hidan.

— Foi um leve vacilo meu, — Disse Kakuzu enquanto passava mais páginas — Sua mãe ficou pirada depois disso e seu pai começou a se preocupar também, foi então que eu decidi ficar um pouco longe de você, confiando em Sasori que cuidaria de você.

— Você me deixou com um qualquer. — Hidan fez beiço — Eu só quero se for Satã, tá ligado? — Hidan zombou.

Kakuzu riu — E você chorou igual um bebê que era. — Disse Kakuzu, mas, no fundo, sabia que tivera seu coração partido após ver aquela cena. Ele tinha se apegado a criança albina sem perceber — Mas isso pareceu tranquilizar a situação, já que você parou de falar sozinho.

Hidan voltou a fazer beiço e Kakuzu apenas revirou os olhos e parou de passar as páginas, fazendo Hidan prosseguir a leitura.

**Dia 212**

_“Hidan voltou a chorar de noite, mas parou de falar sozinho, me trazendo mais tranquilidade porém angústia. Ver Hidan chorar nunca foi tão bom para mim, eu sinto que meu coração se parte toda vez que isso acontece._

_Essa noite eu perguntei a Hidan por que ele estava chorando tanto e ele respondeu que Kakuzu tinha ido embora, me senti aliviada, admito, mas ver meu filho chorando de saudades não me trazia paz de espírito. Eu queria que ele voltasse a ser aquela criança feliz e energética que sempre foi._

_Mas as consequências têm que ser tomadas.”_

— Tá vendo, me deixou triste, parabéns velhote. — Disse Hidan, emburrado.

— Cala a boca e continua lendo — Mandou Kakuzu.

Hidan se acomodou mais no colo de Kakuzu e voltou a ler onde Kakuzu indicou.

**Dia 456**

_“Meu marido acabou de morrer pelo câncer de pele, estou desolada. Ele é tudo para mim e para a família. Nem dera tempo de contar a ele que eu estava grávida dele novamente. O enterro foi muito triste, a mãe dele chorava bastante, vendo isso olhei para Hidan preocupada, os traumas de quase perdê-lo vieram a tona depois de tanto tempo._

_Mas ele está aqui, do meu lado._

_Ele não entendia bem que o estava acontecendo aparentemente, mas ainda sim, ele chorara bastante pela perda do pai e pareceu indiferente com a notícia de um irmãozinho, eu entendo o lado do meu filho, ainda abalado pela perda do pai._

_Aliás, ele parou de chorar por Kakuzu, me preocupei logo de cara, mas percebi que ele também não voltou a falar sozinho, então presumir que ele esqueceu desse ser maligno. Me sentindo aliviada novamente._

**Dia 577**

_O aniversário de Hidan passou, fiz esse ser o melhor aniversário da vida dele, convidei todos os amiguinhos dele da escola que acabara de entrar e os da igreja, foi muito divertido até Hidan citar o nome daquele ser maligno depois de tanto tempo._

_Após Hidan assoprar a vê-la, o perguntei o que ele havia pedido e ele falou em voz alta que queria Kakuzu de volta e que ele, com certeza, lhe faria sorrir de verdade novamente. Eu tive que enrolar as irmãs de igreja sobre quem era Kakuzu, não quero que ninguém saiba da existência desse ser. Mas aparentemente me enganei, Hidan ainda se lembra dele, tentarei conversar sobre isso com a psicóloga sobre.”_

— Tá vendo isso Kakuzu? — Questionou o albino — Você passou praticamente 1 ano longe de mim! Coisa feia…

Kakuzu olhou o albino de relance — Não acho que esse seja o real problema aqui.

E de fato não era, Hidan tinha consciência disso, no entanto, Hidan não era muito bom em resolver problemas além de debochar deles. Mas ver o que ele passou por pouco período de tempo lhe fez pensar em muitas coisas, como, por exemplo, a morte de seu pai, ele sabia dos detalhes, mas não se lembrava do dia ou do enterro e sempre achou que foi pelo motivo de ser muito novo na época.

— Depois disso, Sasori me chamou para eu voltar por causa de sua mãe. — Kakuzu começou — Na verdade eu já estava voltando por causa da morte de seu pai.

— Meu pai? — Hidan questionou — O que meu pai tem a ver com isso? E é pra você voltar por mim caralho.

O moreno rolou os olhos — Não sei se lembra, mas você é um garoto amaldiçoado, seu pai morreu por causa da maldição, então tive que voltar para prevenir que outra coisa ruim acontecesse.

— Entendi… Mas ele já não ia morrer de qualquer forma?

— Não, ele estava tendo uma melhora e ele estava na lista do inferno.

— Cara, meu pai era padre, como caralhos ele iria para o inferno? — Então algo clicou na mente de Hidan — Ele pecava muito?

— Quer mesmo saber? — Riu Kakuzu.

— Claro caralho, já to aqui mesmo, só desembucha.

— Seu pai dormia com outras mulheres da igreja, em consequência ele engravidou uma ou duas. — Kakuzu sabia que eram mais, mas preferiu abster a informação.

— Quer dizer que eu tenho irmãos? — Perguntou olhando de forma curiosa.

— Não, eles nunca chegaram a nascer — Kakuzu voltou a passar as páginas — Ele mandava abortar para não ter problemas com sua mãe ou a igreja.

Hidan ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que sentir depois dessa descoberta, raiva? Ele nunca chegou a conviver com o homem de fato, não sentia nada pelo seu pai, no entanto sabia como sua mãe e seu irmão ficariam muito tristes se soubessem disso, mesmo que Ryuki nunca chegou a conhecer o pai, mas o garoto parecia apresentar mais sentimentos sobre ele do que Hidan.

— Mamãe descobriu?

— Alguns anos depois sim.

Outras sequências de perguntas vieram na mente de Hidan — Minha mãe foi para o inferno?

Kakuzu parou de passar as páginas e suspirou — Sim. — Ele viu o olhar de Hidan entristecer — Nada do que ela fizesse apaziguaria o pecado que ela fez com você Hidan.

— Comigo?

— Você verá.

O albino engoliu a seco, parecia mais ansioso para saber tudo — Não podemos apenas pular os dias e ir direto ao ponto?

— Se assim desejar…

Kakuzu passou as páginas com rapidez, fazendo Hidan olhar impressionar — Você sabe o que tá passando né?

— Sim, precisei ler isso para saber o que aconteceu na época. — Então Kakuzu parou com um dedo a página — Leia.

O albino engoliu a seco, mais nervoso do que antes.

**Dia 911**

_“Já fazia algum tempo que Hidan voltou a falar sozinho e que não queria sair do quarto ou ir para a escola, eu estou desesperada, meu filho parecia outro e a puta da psicóloga com aquele sorriso de merda falando que estava tudo bem, que meu filho é o mais saudável da clínica. Isso me deixou louca, meu filho estava na presença de um ser maligno e aquela maldita desgraçada ousou falar isso._

_Eu dei um tapa forte contra o rosto dela e berrei o que estava preso em mim desde o dia que meu filho sumiu pela escuridão daquela floresta._

_Isso assustou Hidan na época, mas eu o acalmei quando chegamos em casa e disse a ele para obedecer a mamãe e que voltaria a ir para a escola. Ele não disse nada, apenas escutou o que eu falei e eu agradeci demais._

_Sei que fui muito dura com ele, mas Hidan precisa entender que não é não. O estresse do trabalho também está me afetando bastante por causa daquela maldita chefe que se acha a gostosa, provavelmente estava com inveja pelo presidente ter olhos apenas para mim e não para ela._

_Puta invejosa, que Deus a mande para o inferno, amém.”_

O albino estava em choque, não conseguia imaginar sua mãe escrevendo de forma tão agressiva como agora, era outra vibe. Sua mãe, tão doce, escrevendo palavras que ele usaria facilmente é tão inimaginável que nem dava para acreditar, ele caiu em risadas.

— Para de ri cabeça oca e continue a ler.

**Dia 1063**

_“O padre falou que seria muito arriscado e que Hidan poderia morrer no meio do processo, mas eu quero arriscar, eu acabei de ter Ryuki e não quero arriscar que o demônio o possua também. Eu passei um tempo sem olhar para Hidan, admito, e me culpo por ver que a situação chegou a isso._

_Eu deveria ter ido atrás do padre desde o início e pedido conselhos em vez de tentar resolver por conta própria, sou uma péssima mãe para meu filho, me perdoe Deus por não cuidar do meu menino, mas agora o farei, salvarei ele desse demônio infeliz._

_Orarei pela segurança do meu menino após escrever essa nota._

**Dia 1064**

_Passou um dia e nada do padre chegar com o meu menino precioso, ainda bem que deixei Ryuki com uma das irmãs. Eu quero focar primeiramente em Hidan, algo que não fiz durante todo esse tempo grávida, achei que estava tudo bem, Hidan tinha parado de chorar de noite e como não tenho mais tempo de ficar em casa durante o dia não me atentei a qualquer movimento suspeito._

_A babá também falava que Hidan ia bem, então estava tudo bem para mim. Mal sabia que era tudo uma fachada”_

— Deixa eu adivinhar — Hidan interrompeu a leitura, olhando para Kakuzu — Alguém possuiu a babá.

Kakuzu deu de ombros — Konan fez um ótimo trabalho pelo menos, ela gostou de cuidar do seu irmão.

O albino curvou uma sobrancelha e sorriu — Claro.

**Dia 1065**

_“Finalmente o padre abriu a porta e me chamou e corri para o quarto e ao ver meu menino dormindo tranquilamente na cama corri para abraçá-lo. Isso pareceu acordá-lo e ele me abraçou de volta, céus, fazia tanto tempo que Hidan não me abraçava, certamente obra do ser do mal._

_Perguntei como tinha sido as sessões e o padre e seu ajudante falaram que foi complicado e que não foi demônio que estava de encosto em meu filho, era algo muito maior. Lúcifer._

_Quando escutei isso meu mundo desabou, meu filho estava nas mãos do ser do mal e eu deixei isso acontecer por 3 anos seguidos. Eu sou uma péssima mãe mesmo._

_Mas agora meu filho está livre e a alma do pai dele deve está em paz como eu estou agora. Obrigada meu Deus por esse dia e por salvar meu menino, sem ti não seria nada, glória ao Senhor, amém”_

As notas acabaram e Hidan fechou o bloco em um suspiro. Parecia que as memórias iam se encaixando aos poucos, mas sua mente bloqueava qualquer tentativa de lembrar desses três dias dentro do quarto em que ele esteve com o padre e o ajudante. O albino olhou para Kakuzu, em busca de respostas, e ele entendeu rapidamente o que Hidan queria e suspirou.

— Alguns cérebros humanos têm uma grande capacidade de bloquear memórias ao passar por coisas traumáticas e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com você — O moreno começou a fazer cafuné em Hidan — Não importa quanto tente lembrar, não vai conseguir, o que rolou naquela sala… Nunca lembrará e eu gostaria também de esquecer.

Hidan engoliu a seco — O que rolou lá? — O moreno lhe lançou um olhar irritado — Vamos caralho, eu não vou lembrar de qualquer forma, eu entendi que minha mãe enlouqueceu com isso tudo, mas eu preciso saber caramba! — Mas Satã parecia receoso — Por mim Kakuzu.

Golpe baixo, muito baixo. O moreno estreitou os olhos e o albino devolveu com um selinho singelo, em resposta, Kakuzu ficou com um semblante melancólico — De primeiro eles não acreditaram que você realmente estava possuído, então deixaram você preso a cama, foi quando o ajudante teve uma ideia idiota de mexer com você. Eu, como seu anjo da guarda, intervi imediatamente, ele não era ruim, mas a maldição sobre você faz isso com as pessoas, então eu o joguei longe, quebrando uma costela dele.

Hidan sorriu ladinho — Obrigado.

— Depois disso o padre começou o exorcismo, eu já vi bastantes e percebi que o padre era um amador e facilmente consegui quebrar isso, no entanto, apareceu um homem para substituir o ajudante e ele parecia mais experiente, falando em latim. Eu não desisti de você em nenhum momento, mas ver você sofrer com a situação eu perguntei ao Pai se existia outra forma de fazer isso, então eu e ele fizemos um trato.

— Pera, Deus fez um trato com o Diabo? — Hidan riu — Que coisa.

Kakuzu ignorou o comentário de Hidan e continuou a falar — Sua alma seria entrelaçada a sua mãe para bloquear a maldição de Jashin e quando ela morrer eu deveria voltar para te proteger.

Ele esperou por muito tempo por isso no inferno, ele não admitiria, mas ficou realmente apegado a Hidan, sentiu muita saudade da criança durante muito tempo e as vezes mandava algum demônio para checar Hidan. Ele sabia tudo sobre o desenvolvimento de Hidan, sabia que ele sofreu bullying na escola e que no ensino médio se tornou um rebelde que brigava com os outros e vivia na detenção, aliás, o albino provou heroína no banheiro e sua primeira transa fora horrível.

— Então você vai ficar comigo pra sempre? — Perguntou Hidan, com uma face infantil.

Kakuzu sorriu e concordou com a cabeça — Sim.

O albino sorriu de volta — Yeah! — Comemorou — Então bora de transa Satanás!

O moreno rolou os olhos, mas beijou Hidan com todo amor e afeto que poderia fazendo Hidan ficar excitado mais rápido do que deveria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pra quem não entendeu, o pecado da mãe de Hidan foi interferir nos planos de Deus.  
> Quero agradecer a todos que fav e comentaram, sem vcs nada disso seria possível, então obrigada de coração mesmo ❤  
> E não se desesperem, eu fiz um extra :P  
> Agora to indo dormir v:


	5. Extra: Seus olhos, meu universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um extra bem fluffy pra vcs, é explicando mais ou menos o que aconteceu quando Hidan se afogou no lago e como uma criança passou 1 mês sozinha na floresta v:  
> Não betado.  
> Vão ler!

_“De forma delicada, ele colocou o corpo da criança em terra firme e observou seu peito subir e descer lentamente. Suas pequenas mãos pálidas denunciavam sua morte recente, mas para o alívio não permitiu isso por muito tempo, ele ignorou os passos que escutou vindo em sua direção e continuou a observar a criança albina recuperando seu tom natural aos poucos._

_— Kakuzu? — Chamou._

_O moreno tirou do seu manto um ursinho marrom e molhado e colocou sobre o corpo da criança ainda inconsciente. Após isso, lançou um olhar raivoso e mortal para o homem azulado que arrepiou-se — Saia daqui, agora._

_Kisame engoliu a seco, sabia como Satã poderia ser assustador quando daquele jeito, portanto, apenas fora como lhe foi mandado. O moreno voltou-se ao céu e viu que estava anoitecendo, esfriaria bastante na floresta então precisava arranjar um lugar para ficar com a criança em segurança, no entanto, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com uma pequena mão gelada sobre seu braço._

_A criança albina tinha acordado e lhe olhava em busca de consolo, Kakuzu colocou sua mão sobre os cabelos brancos da criança e fez cafuné, acalmando-a._

_— Vamos._

_O albino concordou timidamente com Kakuzu e segurou o ursinho em mãos. O moreno se levantou e esperou a criança fazer o mesmo, mas aparentemente as pequenas pernas não estavam respondendo ainda, fazendo a criança ter os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Satã suspirou e pegou a criança no braço, caminhando em busca de algum lugar seguro para ela, não que o pequeno Hidan estivesse em perigo com ele ali, mas precisava manter a criança viva até os pais acharem-na._

_Pelo menos essa foi a missão dada para ele por seu pai._

_A criança olhava para Kakuzu com uma curiosidade gigantesca, aqueles olhos redondos denunciavam isso sem ao mesmo vê-los de fato. O moreno continuou a ignorar o olhar da criança e prosseguiu em busca de algum lugar._

_No que foi anoitecendo e ficando escuro, a criança se escondia mais e mais no manto do mais velho junto ao seu amado ursinho, quase inseparáveis. Foi quando ele achou uma guarita e imediatamente a adentrou, sentando e colocando Hidan em seu colo e em um passe de mágica uma fogueira foi posto diante deles e a criança pareceu fascinada._

_— Incrível! — Disse a criança, com os olhos brilhando._

_Gotas de chuva começaram a cair do céu, engrossando com o tempo, não demorando muito para começar os trovões e relâmpagos que assustaram bastante a pequena criança que voltou a se encolher no manto de Kakuzu que em resposta pousou a mão sobre o rosto de Hidan, fazendo um carinho para tentar acalmar a criança de seus medos inocentes._

_Pareceu ter efeito, pois o aperto que tinha sobre seu manto afrouxou e a criança olhava para ele, analisando, principalmente, os chifres de Kakuzu. O moreno se fez de indiferente e continuou o carinho na criança, já sentindo sua pele mais quente, mais saudável e isso trouxe um certo alívio para ele e pensou em como seria a vida daquela criança dali em diante, certamente seu pai levaria algum anjo para resguardar Hidan do mal da maldição, ele já esperava que fosse ele próprio._

_Kakuzu nunca foi guardião de nenhum humano em sua vida, afinal, ele é Satã, mas pelas circunstancias ele era o anjo certo para isso, mesmo um caído._

_Satã foi tirado de seus devaneios ao sentir a mão de Hidan lhe cutucar, ele olhou para a criança e viu que a mesma lhe ofereceu seu amado ursinho, cauteloso, ele o pegou e observou a reação da criança, ela pareceu contente._

_— Qual seu nome? — Perguntou a criança de olhos púrpuras._

_Os olhos verdes perolados lhe olhou confuso — Kakuzu._

_A criança sorriu — Ka-ku-zu. — Hidan soletrou o nome, vendo como ficaria em sua boca e pareceu gostar — Kuzu! — A criança apontou para o ursinho._

_Kakuzu olhou surpreso para a criança, não imaginando que Hidan daria o nome de seu brinquedo favorito de seu próprio nome, ele se sentiu bem com isso ao mesmo tempo impressionado, não sabia que crianças eram daquele jeito, tão imprevisíveis. Hidan bocejou, mas não tirou o sorriso do rosto._

_— Você precisa dormir Hidan. — Ele devolveu o urso para Hidan que o pegou com ânimo e se aninhou em Kakuzu, obedecendo o mais velho — Boa noite Hidan._

_— Boa noite Kakuzu._

_Rapidamente a criança dormiu e Kakuzu sorriu, fazia anos que ele se sentia assim, feliz, e tudo por culpa de uma criança humana. Ele fez questão de vigiar o sono dela.”_

  


Hidan, aos poucos, acordou, abrindo seus olhos de forma preguiçosa, não enxergando direito o que estava a sua frente e coçou os olhos para espantar a sonolência e a preguiça e olhou para quem estava ao seu lado e corou pesadamente.

Com um sorriso singelo, Kakuzu olhou para Hidan e colocou sua mão sobre o rosto do albino, lhe fazendo um carinho delicado. O albino colocou sua mão sobre a de Kakuzu e entrelaçou as mãos — Bom dia.

— Bom dia Hidan.

O sorriso singelo não saiu, fazendo Hidan pensar em como amava ver Kakuzu sorrindo, talvez o mais velho não percebera que estava sorrindo já que não era comum ele fazer isso. Enquanto isso, Kakuzu olhava aqueles olhos púrpuras que sempre gostou de observar, talvez Hidan não imaginava o quão o albino lhe fazia bem e quão nostálgico e bom era lembrar daquela época de quando Hidan era apenas uma criança com medo de trovão.

— Você ´ _tá_ bem Kakuzu? — Perguntou o albino, ainda corado.

— Sim.

O albino sorriu — Você fica lindo sorrindo sabia? Deveria sorrir mais, já que eu gosto e talvez isso seja bom pra você e-

Ele foi interrompido por um beijo que explodia em paixão, fazendo Hidan ficar tonto de tanto amor e correspondeu na mesma intensidade. O moreno ficou sobre Hidan enquanto o beijo rolava, suas mãos exploravam o corpo do menor com maestria enviando arrepio-os para Hidan.

— Ei, ei, você me fudeu muito ontem — Avisou Hidan, rindo, enquanto via a boca de Kakuzu distribuindo beijos sobre seu peitoral — Minha bunda tá doendo e eu vou me atrasar para o trabalho.

Kakuzu é muito insaciável e Hidan adorava isso nele e pessoalmente não estava ligando nem um pouco para o trabalho, só estava querendo irritar o mais velho, o que ele não conseguiu aparentemente.

— Problema seu. — Riu Kakuzu, chupando de forma agressiva o mamilo esquerdo de Hidan.

O albino soltou um gemido sofrido, aquela seria uma longa manhã.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITI QUEM FICOU SOFT COMIGO? PQ EU TO DEMAIS KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
> Bem, foi isso, espero que tenham gostado :D  
> Até a próxima!


End file.
